User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Sequel (27)
Chapter #27: Springtime in Bullworth (part 1 of 2) It was the start of spring and everyone has returned to they're normal uniforms. The flowers are in full bloom, the birds are singing, and the Academy's marching band is butchering Siouxie and the Banchees' Happy House on the football field (I don't know why Miss. Peters decided to use Goth songs from the 80's). Anyway my mom is expecting the newest member of the Blackraven family in about a month, and my dad is preparing the nursery for the baby (I don't know what gender is the baby, and my parents aren't talking about that to me until the baby is born). But it reminded them of when I was a baby, though I live in the States right now, but I was born in London (my family moved to America a few days later, so my baby brother or sister will be the first Blackraven to be born in America). I was reading Roman Dirge's Lenore when I greeted by Raven, Absinthe, and Veronica. They were holding presents, but the thing is my birthday is in August, not in late March. "Hey guys." I greeted, "What's with the gifts, my birthday is August 29th." I added. "We know but there for your baby brother or sister." Absinthe replied. "We thought your mom will be happy." Veronica chided. "Bring them to my mom after school today. She'll be hosting the baby shower at my house." I explained. "Whens the baby shower?" Raven asked. "It'll be on saturday." I replied. The bell rung and it was time for me and Absinthe to go to gym class. When we went to the girls' locker room, no one was there. "What the heck is going on?" Absinthe was confused. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Soon enough everyone went inside before the second bell. Followed by Coach Heaths, but she was wearing a one-peice Bullworth swimsuit, a pair of shorts, and flip-flops. I immediatly knew what was going on: Swimming in the Academy's pool. "Everyone today, for the first time in 3 years, we'll be swimming in the pool on the other side of the Gym. Everyone get your bathing suits on and come to the pool!" She explained. She then left to get up the stairs that lead to the pool. I went to Absinthe, who got dressed in a one-peice swimsuit with spiders printed all over the swimsuit. I realized I didn't have a swimsuit, I went to Coach Heaths to explain the situation. "So you forgot your swimsuit." Coach Heaths said. "How much is a swimsuit?" I asked. "There normally free, but it only comes in navy blue." Coach Heaths said cogently. "I'll take it." I exclaimed. "There in the girls' locker room, next to the showers." Coach Heaths said bluntly. I went back to the girls' locker room, and the swimsuits were in a box next to the showers, I got one in my size and got dressed in the bathing suit, and went to the pool where everyone else was. The pool looked like a normal indoor pool. But I was wondering why it hasn't been used in 3 years. Then I turned to my attention to Coach Heaths. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts